User blog:Commandosaur/Martian Madness - Episode 2 - Meltrox on Mars
Starring Aliens! Starring Astronauts! Starring Awesome! Guest Starring Meltrox! Brought to you by Last Resort Awesome Productions! Astronauts In the cafeteria of Eagle Command Base 1.... Commander Roberts: 'Has anyone seen Petrov? '''Chekov: '''He vas not returning this morning, sir! '''Commander Roberts: '''Where did he go? '''Chekov: '''Ze new coffee machine, sir! '''Commander Roberts: '''Good. Now get back to the enterprise. You dont even have a LEGO Minifigure made yet. ''Poof! 'Commander Roberts: '''Much better. Aliens ''In Commander Hyvak's room... 'Alfred: '''We're all out of cheese. '''Hyvak: '''Hmm... Fetch me some apples! '''Alfred: '''We don't have any of those either because we're on Mars, remember? '''Hyvak: '''Oh, right. Sorry, I think I was in LEGO Logic mode. Ooh, I've got an idea! Let's go on a roadtrip! '''Alfred: '''Ooh! That sounds like a great idea! I'll go get a ship ready! '''Hyvak: '''I'll go get some road trip buddies! '''Alfred: '''Woo-hoo! Road trip! ''Alfred and Hyvak run to prepare for the road trip. Astronauts At the new coffee machine... 'Petrov: '''Hmm... That is not going there, is it? ''Commander Roberts enters. 'Commander Roberts: '''Petrov! Why do we have an entire room that makes coffee? '''Petrov: '''Ha... Ha... That is being the funny part, because, well, you are seeing that, um, it is not doing the making part right now. '''Commander Roberts: '''Oh. So thats why everyone is still asleep. Anyways, I came to ask you if we've heard from those three who we sent to find that giant crystal bed. '''Petrov: '''Oh, ha, ha, that is being the other funny part because we have been looking at map upside down. There is no crystal place where they are going. ''In the middle of nowhere... The astronauts are being chased by a Meltrox... 'Meltrox: '''MELTROX!!!!! '''Jeff: '''But it was Crystal Mining Time! '''Nigel: '''You don't mine the wee red crystals, laddie! '''Bill: '''How many crystals would this one have counted as? Aliens ''In an Alien Infiltrator in the Hangar of Hive 12... '''Albert: '''This is kind of tight. '''Alfred: '''Agreed. '''Alice: '''Let's take an attendance! Say here if you're here! '''Albert, Hyvak, Alfred, Alice, Aloha, Ali, Alec: '''Here! '''Aloha: This must be a record! Alec: 'I'll put it in my records book! '''Hyvak: '''Alright, Alfred, let's get out of here! And it's my turn to drive next. ''Vwoosh! 'Alison: '''Wait! I wanted to come too! Astronauts ''In the map room... '''Commander Roberts: Do we have a radio to call them with? Petrov: 'Ooh! That is also being the funny part, because, well, you are seeing that all of the radios have been used for making the coffee machine work better. '''Commander Roberts: '''This leaves us with only one choice. '''Petrov: '''What? '''Commander Roberts: '''It is dangerous... '''Petrov: '''Scary. '''Commander Roberts: '''Only the wisest and most majestic can use it... '''Petrov: '''Fancy. '''Commander Roberts: '''In fact, no one has ever used it before. '''Petrov: '''Ooh! This is being very exciting! I am thinking it will work! '''Commander Roberts: '''I'm glad you're so enthusiastic! '''Petrov: '''Well? What is it being? '''Commander Roberts: '''Magic. '''Petrov: '''I am not being aware there is a magician on Mars... '''Commander Roberts: '''Ah, it was worth a try. Those guys are as dead as the Dodo. '''Petrov: '''Oh! So you are saying they are alive! That is good! '''Commander Roberts: '''Petrov, Dodo's are extinct. '''Petrov: '''No, I am having a pet Dodo with me right now! '''Dodo: '''Squawk! ''In the middle of nowhere... 'Bill: '''Why don't we call for help! '''Nigel: '''You were supposed to bring the radios, laddie! I cannae do anythin' about it now! '''Jeff: '''Shoo, crystal! '''Bill: '''I don't think you'd want to wear that... ''Chomp! 'Nigel: '''Blimey! Why'd you say that, Jeff! Now I've got a Meltrox on my foot! '''Jeff: '''Ooh! Crystals! CRYSTAL MINING TIME! ''Loud Drill Sounds Meltrox jumps off of Nigel's foot and looks to where Jeff is running. 'Meltrox: '''MELTROX EAT CRYSTALS!!!! '''Bill: '''That was ALMOST a sentence... ''Nigel pulls out a microphone 'Nigel: '''I am mineralogist and adventurer Nigel Marven. Today, we are observing a rare species, Meltrox, in a foreign habitat, the badlands of Mars. This creature is ''really ''interesting because of its ability to vocalize english words. Now, up until recently, scientists believed that these creatures could only say their own name in various forms or captions. This up-close view gives us new evidence that suggests the vocal chords in these creatures are actually much more advanced than we thought. ''(If you get that reference, congratulations) Aliens In an Alien Infiltrator Cough Chug Cough Wheeze 'Alfred: '''I think the engine caught a cold... '''Hyvak: '''Do we have a doctor? '''Albert: '''No, but we were planning on getting one at Brickmart. Unfortunately, they aren't on sale yet. '''Alice: '''Wait, Ali, move out of the way. ''Ali moves. 'Alice: '''Other way. ''Ali moves. 'Alice: '''Um, that sign you were standing in front of says limit two persons... '''Albert: '''Is that proper grammar? '''Alec: '''Are we proper persons? '''Aloha: '''Are you having an identity crisis? ''Sput sput cough blah silence 'Alfred: '''No! The engine died! '''Alice: '*SniffSniff* We'll miss you, Engy. 'Ali: '''Should we cremate or bury? '''Hyvak: '''Reduce, re-use, recycle! '''Albert: '''Not to intrude on the moment (I'm sad too), but we're crashing. '''Hyvak: '''Gah! Alec, use the Force! '''Alec: '''Wrong Alec. '''Hyvak: '''Alfred, call Batman! '''Alfred: '''Wrong Alfred. '''Hyvak: '''Ali, be strong! '''Ali: '''I'm trying, but I think you've got the wrong guy! '''Aloha: '''We need to throw someone overboard! '''Hyvak: '''It's too late, the engine is already dead! '''Aloha: '''If only we had magic! ''BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Astronauts BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Bill: '''That was convenient. '''Nigel: '''The poor Meltrox dinnae stand a chance against those meteorites, do they. '''THE END Category:Blog posts